Ganon (A Link to the Past)
Ganon is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, and the secret final boss of Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Background Ganon was once an ordinary thief named Ganondorf who stumbled across the Triforce in the Golden Land. Upon touching the Triforce, the Golden Land was altered to his image, becoming the Dark World. Ganon himself was altered into a powerful being capable of incredible feats of might and magic. Not satisfied with his own world, Ganon sought to conquer Hyrule, as well. However, he was stopped by the actions of the Seven Wise Men and was sealed away. From inside the Dark World, however, Ganon was able to construct an avatar named Agahnim. Upon reaching Hyrule, Agahnim began to use magic in order to seal away the descendants of the Seven Sages in order to free Ganon. Once Princess Zelda, the final descendent, was sealed away, the Dark World was unleashed and Ganon was freed. After freeing the Seven Maidens, Link ascends Ganon's Tower and defeats Aghanim, who Ganon describes as his alter ego. Ganon then rises from Agahnim's body before transforming into a bat and flying to the Pyramid in the center of the Dark World, where he breaks a hole through the Pyramid's top. Link uses the flute to call his bird and follows Ganon to the Pyramid. Inside, Link and Ganon battle for the future of Hyrule. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ' (Massively superior to Onox, who casually made a storm that covered all of Holodrum.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ ' (Can keep up with Link, who is able to keep up with Onox, who can move in tandem with lightning.) 'Durability: Large City Level (Can take serious hits from Link's strongest weapons, which can harm Onox.) Hax: 'Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Duplication. 'Intelligence: Above Average (Gained the favor of the King of Hyrule and dethroned him.) Stamina: High (Can endure a high number of attacks from Link's most powerful weapons and still go on fighting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Magic Projectiles:' Ganondorf is able to shoot balls of magic energy. These balls can also divide themselves into smaller projectiles to cover a wider area. *'Fire Manipulation:' Ganon can create a wide array of fireballs, which can transform into bats and chase after the enemy, leaving a trail of fire behind them. *'Invisibility:' When he is located in a dark room, Ganon can go completely invisible. This is reverted if the room is lit up. *'Electricity Manipulation:' As Agahnim, Ganon has been shown shooting electricity out of his hands. *'Duplication:' As Agahnim, Ganon can create intangible copies of himself to trick the enemy. Though they're intangible, their attacks can still damage the enemy. *'Teleportation:' In the Oracle games, Ganon can teleport short distances. *'Shapeshifting:' Ganon is able to alter his shape at will. He's been shown transforming into a bat, or into a humanoid wizard that he refers to as Agahnim. Techniques *'Dead Man's Volley:' As Agahnim, Ganon can shoot a ball of energy that travels toward the enemy at high speed. However, they can be deflected back at him with ordinary weapons. Equipment *'Trident:' A large trident that Ganon wields as a weapon. He can use it to deliver physical strikes, or he can throw it around like a boomerang. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Caused the collapse of parts of a room. Speed/Reactions *Can move faster than Link can keep up with. Durability/Endurance *Can withstand blows from most of Link's weapons. Skill/Intelligence *As Agahnim, gained the favor of the King of Hyrule and dethroned him. *Kidnapped Princess Zelda and the Seven Maidens. *Ruled over the Dark World. Powerscaling Ganon is inarguably one of the strongest characters in the ALTTP era, being the one that has given Link the most trouble, and requiring him to use his strongest weapons in order to defeat him. It should go without saying that he's superior to his follower Onox, who has the two most notable feats in this era. Weaknesses *Particularly vulnerable to weapons of a sacred nature. **Contrary to popular belief, he can be harmed and killed by normal weapons, such as Biggoron's Sword. *His invisibility can be undone by exposing his body to light. Sources Zelda Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Trident Users